The invention relates to a lamella roof for a motor vehicle, which is arranged in a roof cutout of a vehicle bodywork and exhibits a plurality of lamella roof parts which are arranged parallel to and one behind the other in the vehicle longitudinal direction when the roof cutout is closed, the lamella roof parts adjoining one another in a sheet-like lamella assembly. In order to uncover the roof cutout, the lamella roof parts can be moved rearwards, the lamella assembly being gradually separated in the process.
Such lamella roofs are known for passenger cars (German Patent Documents DE 41 23 229 C2 and DE 42 33 507C1). A roof cutout is provided in a roof of the passenger-car bodywork, the cutout being closed off by means of a lamella assembly. The lamella assembly exhibits a plurality of lamella roof parts which are arranged parallel to and one behind the other in the vehicle longitudinal direction. In order to open the lamella roof, i.e., in order to uncover the roof cutout, the lamella assembly is moved rearwards by a drive device, the lamella assembly being gradually separated in that the lamellae become upright individually and are stowed in a rear region of the roof cutout. The lamella roof parts are each guided laterally in corresponding side guides of the roof cutout.
An object of the invention is to provide a lamella roof of the type mentioned in the introduction, the stability of which is increased as regards the action of force due to an accident or due to breaking-open or breaking-in.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the present invention by providing that each lamella roof part exhibits securing catches which extend essentially over the width of the roof cutout and engage behind corresponding securing catches of the respectively adjacent lamella roof parts in the event of the lamella assembly being deformed by force. Consequently, in the event of force being exerted, the lamella roof parts latch one inside the other over the entire width of the roof cutout, with the result that the sheet-like lamella assembly remains largely intact. By virtue of the individual lamella roof parts catching one inside the other, premature separation of the sheet-like lamella assembly is thus prevented. Of course, the securing catches of corresponding lamella roof parts are designed such that, in the normal operation of the lamella roof, they do not adversely affect the various opening and closing movements of the lamella roof, including the pivoting-out movement of the individual lamella roof parts during the pushing-back operation.
In one development of the invention, the securing catches are provided in the region of associated connection regions of adjacent lamella roof parts, the connection regions overlapping one another parallel to the plane of the lamella assembly. This means that deformation occurring, in particular, transversely with respect to the plane of the lamella assembly are absorbed.
In a further development of the invention, the connection regions exhibit longitudinal edges which are bent over in angular form towards the respectively corresponding connection region, an undercut being formed in the process. This constitutes a particularly simple and effective development since the longitudinal edges bent over in angular form are arranged integrally on the associated lamella roof parts and extend over the entire length of each lamella roof part, i.e., over the entire width of the roof cutout.
In a further development of the invention, in the normal operation of the lamella roof, the longitudinal edges of corresponding connection regions of lamella roof parts are spaced apart from one another such that all those movements of the lamella roof parts which occur during opening or closing can be carried out without adverse effect. This achieves increased stability of the lamella roof without its freedom of movement being adversely affected. Increased safety is thus obtained for the vehicle occupants, the degree of comfort remaining the same.
In a further development of the invention, interspaces remaining between corresponding connection regions of the lamella roof parts are sealed by elastic seals which are each connected to at least one of the two connection regions. This achieves a sufficient sealing between the individual lamella roof parts, which ensures leak-tightness of the lamella roof.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.